clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Quest for Fisch
The Quest for Fisch was a quest made by Jock Hochstadt, Piper J. Cub, Austin8310, Dave Hochstadt, Dan Beronews, Akbaboy, and Explorer to go and find the missing Fisch Hochstadt. It takes place during The Viking Empire Civil War. Prologue In the previous book, we left off our story with Fisch Hochstadt still missing, only that this case is more puzzling than before. So far, Dave Hochstadt had called the CNIC and EPF to investigate what happened. Everyone is still in Snowzerland except for Happyface and Barkjon, who grew tired of the ordeal and headed home for some rest. Swiss also got really angry at Explorer, who crashed his computer. Note that this story may also be told in the first person point of view because this story unravels a lot of new stuff in it, but for the most part, this story will be in the Omnicient point of view. Chapter 1:CNIC Search Back at the Northern Coast of Snowzerland, CNIC ships dotted the Snowzerland sea. On the Command CNIC ship, Dave, Piper and Jock were walking down a hallway and entered into the ship's command room. Admiral Dan Beronews was talking with Roy Dibbs other high officials at the meeting table. Dan saw the group arrive. "Come sit down, everyone! There are seats reserved for you all." Everyone took their seats. Piper took a Doughnut from the box in the middle of the table. Dan:"So...our progress with tracking Fisch has been slow." Dave:"What do you mean?" Dan:"We haven't found his body or any of his DNA in the water. Our Sonar hasn't picked up anything." Jock:"What is the sonar's Radius?" Dan:"Twenty Miles." Piper:"Fisch has gone a long distance already then." Dan:"Yes, we are also doing another case here too...it's about some penguin who went out with his motor boat and never returned." Dave:"Any Progress with that?" Dan:"No. He wasn't found....not even his boat." Jock:"Maybe we can track Fisch using his DNA!" Dave:"Remember that I do have a DNA scanner, but not a DNA tracker." Dan Beronews:"We could combine your scanner with our Sonar and GPS to..." Piper:"Create a tracker!" All of a sudden, Explorer popped out of nowhere. Explorer: You're gonna have to reprogram all of them so that they can interface with each other, ya know. All: How did you get here?! Explorer: Nevermind. Here, let me see that. I know some people who can fix it for you. Explorer took the three devices and promptly vanished. Piper: Now what? Dan: I guess we wait. And wait they did. A few minutes later, a completed DNA tracker fell right from the sky. Dave:"I have a couple of his feathers that he left behind at the beach." Dave placed the feathers onto the scanner, and it began the scanning process. Then, the machine beeped. Dan Beronews:"Wow! Fisch is far from here! He's far up north...." Jock: "In the Human World place of South Africa! Fisch made it that far!" Piper:"For the humans, they consider it to be the bottom of their world, but for us it is the beginning of the top." Dave:"Well...Then how are we going to rescue him? We can't interfere with humans and how are we going to get there?" Jock:"It's a long process. We should plan that out, but we need to get going. I have to get back to Frostize by the order of my king." Dan Beronews:"Wait, I have an update on the other missing penguin! My men have found him stuck in a cave. He claims his boat to have been hijacked by a fish penguin." Dave:"That's Fisch!" Jock:"Fisch would hijack a harmless civilian's boat? I know he did that before in the Kermillian Channels on a Quest long ago, but that situation was different...what is his doing for all of this?" ---- At the Keukenhof Castle, Swiss Ninja went back on his computer again after it crashed the last day. He had several of his best technicians helping him fix the computer, which was something that took several hours because Explorer screwed the computer up badly. Swiss:"Glad that nuisance is gone...." Swiss went onto the internet. Swiss:"I have 50 new unread messages??? How is this possible?" Swiss opened the first one and screamed like a girl. The letter was from the Human dating site, eHarmony. It read: ---- Dear Swiss Ninja, I got your e-mail asking that you want to go out with me. I read your profile and I think that we are going to be a compatible couple! I see that you love penguins so much, you cover your real face with a picture of a penguin too! I want to meet you one day so that we could go out and get to know you some more! -Sally Swiss:"Who is Sally?.....OMG, She is a Human! I don't even have an eHarmony account!" Swiss looks at all of the unread e-mails. Swiss:"AAAAAAHHHH! They are all from that dating site! AHHHHHH!" Swiss looked at the note that Explorer left him the day before. There was a back side to the letter, Saying: P.S: I used the internet before I left... Swiss crumpled the piece of paper. Swiss:"AUGH! CURSE YOU AGAIN EXPLORER FREDDELL ANTICS!!!!" ---- Once again, SN had screamed his lungs out, and everyone in Zurich was able to hear him, especially Explorer. Explorer:"Heh, Heh. That never gets old. I should come here more often." Jock, Dave, and Piper enter the room. Corai: "Where have you been?" Jock:"We were with Dan Beronews and the CNIC." Piper: "We found out that Fisch wound up in South Africa!" Corai:"Mamma Mia! No way!" Explorer:"Human Territory..." Dave:"I hear Africa is a wild place, and doesn't have as much humans as other places." Corai:"How are we going to get there?" Suddenly, Jock's phone rang. Jock:"Hello?" Jock's had a look of fear on his face. Yilk:"What's Going on?" Jock:"The King of the Viking Empire is in great danger! An Invasion is abrupting at the border of the Frostize Province Border....our own citizens are turing against each other!" Everyone started to back. Explorer: Well, it's about time I went back home. I have some plans to catch Perry the Puffle and I have to enact them soon! Jock:"See you later." Explorer took out one of those high-grade government teleporters and vanished in a flash of blue light. Jock and the Others checked out of their hotel and went back to their learjet. Jock went through the Zurich Center, Contacted Tower, and Took off, heading for the Viking Empire. Jock:"What is going on back at home?" Chapter 2:Frostize Escape Several Hours later, Jock's Learjet landed at the Frostize International Airport. Jock:"Piper, go open the Doors, we are in a hurry!" Piper Opened the Learjet's doors. Jock:"I'll need some backup. Corai and Clovis, just stay put." Everyone except Corai and Clovis left the plane. Jock and the others rushed out of the airport into the city. The city streets were empty. Overturned market carts and trash was everywhere. Everyone seemingly hid inside the buildings. Then, the group finally made it to the King's Palace. There was a crowd of armed penguins surrounding the Palace Doors. Jock Gasped. "A Riot!!!" One of them was banging the doors, while others fired their guns at the windows. Jock:"ATTACK!!!!!" Jock and Yilk took out their swords, while Piper and Dave took out their guns and Snowzer Cheese. Piper:"Eat Snowzer Cheese! IT'S GOT VITAMIN BOOM!" Piper threw the Cheese at the soldiers after licking it, and went off, covering them in Cheese..... Jock and Yilk had an epic sword fight with the other rebels. They were easily outnumbered, but they managed to stay on top of them. Piper:"Let's get this over with." Piper threw a Deletion bomb at Jock's and Yilk's opponents. Jock:"Thank you, Piper, we owe you one." Piper:"All in a day's work for a puffle. Lets get your king." The King opened the doors of the palace. King:"Jock! I am glad you are safe! We must leave the Viking Empire! The other Provinces are rebelling against us!" Dave:"A Civil War!" Everyone started to rush towards the airport. However, the Rebels weren't finished yet. They still were coming after the Hochstadt Gang. Jock:"Dave! Use your Spy Phone!" Dave got out his spy phone and teleported them back to the plane. Piper got back into the pilot's seat. Jock:"Start the Plane, we dont need clearance anymore. The rebels probably took over the control tower already." Suddenly, the Rebels started running towards the Learjet. Jock:"Let's go!" ---- The Gang had barely escaped the Rebels and their bullets. The plane was up in the air at an altitude of 5,000 feet. Jock:"We are too low. We do not want to be easily spotted by the Viking Rebels." Piper:"Alright, I'll climb up another 5,000 feet." King:"Where are we Heading?" Jock:"Hopefully East Pengolia. I have an old Khanz Friend who lives there. He may have some place for us to stay during the war." Corai:"Where in East Pengolia?" Jock:"His home is located in the middle of some small black forest tucked in the hills. He has a puffle farm and grows Pengolian Cabbage. I better call him now...." Jock dialed his friend's phone number. ---- East Pengolia finally came into view. Piper began to decend while preparing for landing. Corai:"If your friend already has guests, then we will have to stay in another place...." Jock:"Not true. My friend says that we can stay in the Barn." The King:"A Barn???" Jock:"That's right. Don't worry, it's clean. Piper will have lots of friends to play with, and we will sleep in hammocks in the loft." Piper:"Pengolian Puffles aren't the nicest of puffles. They slap you with fish." Jock:"That's Pengolian traditdion! My friend does that, and Austin does that too." A small airport came up into view. Jock:"This is the airport. It's the closest one to his house." Dave:"It's a private airport, eh?" Jock:"Yes. It's a small airport used to transport cargo." Their learjet landed onto the small runway. Jock:"Go and taxi to the General Aviation parking. My friend is already waiting for us." Piper taxied the plane to their parking spot, where Jock's friend was waiting for them. He was a strong looking Khanz penguin who had a moustache and wore an old commander's uniform from when he was in the military. He was standing next to his old fashioned car. The plane's door opened, and everyone went out. Jock:"Well, well, well, it's good to see you!" The friend had a thick, heavy accent similar to Bolsheevik Penguinsky's. "It iz good to zee vou too, Jock! For zose who don't know me, I am Vladmir Haramichoveck, a proud Khanz Pengvin." Piper:"Nice to meet you! Do you speak Mogolian Scrawl?" Vladmir:"да, я делаю! Это мой родной язык." (Translation:''Yes, I do! It is my native language.) Corai:"Where do you live?" Vladmir:"A szhort drive avay. Everyvone come into zee car, and I vill drive vou all 'dere!" ---- The Small car came to a screeching halt in front of an old-fashioned home. There was two young chicks playing with a bunch of puffles in the front yard. There was Pengolian cabbages and edible mushrooms growing in the garden nearby. Vladmir:"Zhese are my children. Zhey love zee puffles! Vour place to stzay is over here...." Vladmir led the group to a large old barn. Corai:"That's the barn? It's bigger than I thought." Vlamir:"It's sturdy and haz held our family's puffles vor generazhions! The Hammocks are already hung up in zee loft." Vladmir went back into his little house. Jock opened the Barn's doors. Inside was a bunch of puffles all in their corrals and pens. Jock led everyone up to the loft. The loft was filled up with stacks of hay, and the hammocks were nearby, all ready. Everyone began to unpack. There was a window that overlooked the black forest and viewed the Pengolian landscape. Dave:"I would love to find Fisch, but I dont want to stay here...in a far away country without any familiarity. Pengolia isn't my type of place...." Corai:"I second that comment. I have a country to run." Piper:"I would say that you guys should forget it. Our home is destroyed and you guys can't go anywhere. We are stuck here until the war's end." Jock:"That's not the reason I came here. I am searching for a long lost relic..." Piper:"Are you going to take Fisch's place ore something? That is something that he would usually do." Jock:"No! I am going to be looking for the Hindensnow 2, a zeppelin. Perhaps we can fly it to Africa." Piper:"Oh....That's not bad. A zeppelin is easier to fly...plus it is from the old days of Khanzem. I can handle it easily." Well then, tommorrow we will go and look for it! Chapter 3:Zeppelin Zone The Next morning, Vladmir came into the barn to give his guests some breakfast. Corai began eating, but then spit the stuff out. Corai:"Yuck! Is this supposed to be a Soup of some sort? This is just a bowl of chopped cabbage and mushroom in boiled water!" Jock:"I am sorry that you must eat it, for Vladmir isn't very rich. He can't afford a lot of stuff, so he eats what he grows in his garden. He can barely afford electricity and a telephone line." Corai:"I don't think I want to stay here any longer...." Clovis:"Me niether." Piper:"My soup at least has Puffle-O's in it. I suggest you Penguin possies finish your grub or else you won't get any." Everyone continued to eat the soup, and later washed themselves in a nearby Water Well. After everyone was finished, they met behind the barn. Jock:"Lets follow this road down a bit and see what we can find." The group followed Jock down the road that ran past Vladmir's house. All they saw was the dark forest and wild mushrooms. Corai:"I need to go to the restroom!" Piper:"There isn't a bathroom out here!" Corai:"I'm going Happy Tree then!" Corai ran into the forest. Five minutes later, Corai exitedly came out. Corai:"I found the Trail!" Everyone followed Corai into the forest until they did come upon a Trail that started in the middle of nowhere. Jock:"Is this the ''correct trail?" Corai started running up the trail. Dave:"Corai! Wait for us!" The group came into a clearing of the forest, and there stood two old abandoned hangars. Jock:"The old abandoned Hindensnow 2 Hangar!" Corai:"Told you!" Jock and the others approached the smaller Hangar. Dave:"What's in the other hangar?" Jock:"I'm not sure. I think it's just some storage place for some of the retired Khanzem Planes...." The Door of the hangar was locked with an old rusty lock. Dave:"Allow me." Dave pulled out a hammer, and whacked it at the rusty lock. The lock broke off easily. Clovis:"Nobody has been here in a while." Inside the hangar was dark as night, so Jock lit up a lantern. Yilk:"Here's the switch!" Yilk flipped the switch to reveal the long lost zeppelin. It was covered in dust. Jock:"Good! It's in perfect condition! Lets take it for a spin before we actually leave...." Piper:"Good, It shouldn't be too hard." The Gang opened the Hangar's Large door, and entered the Hindensnow 2. It was filled wit old crates filled with old weaponry. Piper and Jock sat at the Zeppelin's controls. They turned the Engine one, and began to rise after the zeppelin was tugged out of the hangar. They acended up into the air, and started to move forward. Jock:"It's a trustworthy ship, isn't it?" Piper:"Yeah. It'll take us a few days to get to South Africa with this dinosaur." Suddenly, a bunch of smoke began to arize from the ground....for it was Kerbpuff running away from BOSS Xexexe and his snowshovel! Kerbpuff suddenly jumped onto the zeppelin with the help of a trampoline, and Xexexe managed to jump onto the flying Zeppelin as well. Piper:"Get Him off of the Zeppelin!" Jock:"Why?" Boss Xexexe missed hitting Kerbpuff with the snowshovel, and the pointy part of the snowshovel pierced the zeppelin's body. BANG! The Zeppelin Popped, and Everyone, even Boss Xexexe went down with it. The whole thing fell with a crash and caught on fire. Everyone ran out of the Zeppelin except Explorer, who had now become unconcious, because Kerbpuff had ran away already. Piper:"I'll get him!" Dave:"The whole thing is going to blow!" The others ran for cover. Piper found Explorer, and started nudging him. He began to gain conciousness again. Explorer:"Huh? Where am I?" Piper:"In Danger! We need to get out of here, now!" Explorer got up, placed Piper on his shoulder, and ran for cover just in time. The Zeppelin Exploded because of the weaponry in the cargo hold. Explorer:"Seriously Piper, I dont remember a thing. What is going on?" Piper:"Nothing. Boss Xexexe just destroyed our zeppelin, the Hindensnow 2." Explorer:"I was looking for you guys. I am ready again to help you find Fisch, only that I brought Akbaboy, Mabel and TurtleShroom along." Piper:"No problem. I like company, but how are we going to find Fisch now?" "I can be ov aziztance maybe?" It was Bolsheevik Penguinsky. "I don't zink it vould be a good idea for a High Pengvin to be riding a Khanzem zepelin." Clovis:"That is true. Khanzem did try to wipe them out." Penguinsky:"That Zepelin wasn't fast enough anyways. I have a gift you guys could have." Jock:"Really? What is it?" Penguinsky:"It iz Zee Domodedovo, anozer faster Zepelin zat iz more modern. I zink that vou vill find it to be a better choice. I do not need such a contraptzion anvays, so keep it." Jock:"Thank you!" ---- The Domodedovo was in the larger Hangar next to the Hindensnow 2's hangar, a thing that Jock didn't know until now. Penguinsky gave a tour of the new zepellin, showing them the control room, the bedrooms, the Disco Room, the kitchen, the dining rooms, and the Battle Stations. Everyone liked the zepellin except Mabel. Penguinsky:"You guys better get a move on, for you guys have a long journey ahead of you." Bolsheevick Penguinsky left. Jock:"Lets get our stuff, and leave in an hour. See you all then." Everyone went off to get their belongings and met back at the zeppelin in an hour. Piper:"I can navagate on my own." Explorer:"Are you sure you don't want any company?" Jock:"Take Mabel!" Piper:"Um..." Akbaboy:"Bad idea." Mabel:"I hate you." Dave:"Lets get this zeppelin into the sky." Piper:"Alright...." Piper started the engine. Mabel:"Hurry up, you இ!" Piper:"Keep that mouth shut or I will throw you off the Zeppelin!" Akbaboy:"Although I hate Mabel, I gotta say she's right. Can't you do this a bit faster?" No response. The Zeppelin began to rise into the air. Piper:"Look's like this thing also has an extra engine to make this thing go faster!" Piper turned on the extra Engine and the Zeppelin flew off. Mabel:"How long is this voyage going to take?" Piper:"All Night." Mabel:"What??? I can't wait that long! Make this thing faster you ϠӶ۝۩!!" Piper threw Mabel into the closet. Akbaboy:"Thank YOOOOOOO!" Chapter 4:Fisch's Story This chapter is told by Fisch's point of view. I do confess of Running away and not believing in Jsudsu. I had made my decision that nobody wanted me, that I would be trouble for everyone if I was around. I decided to run away, run away back to my birthplace....Switzerland, back in the Human World, where no one would complain of me, but that place I never arrived to. I also confess of hijacking that penguin civilian's Boat, of whom I spread my apologies to. I took the boat and headed it towards my destination. Somewhere during it, I was caught in a Terrible storm. My boat was overturned, and I was cast overboard without help from any penguins since I was already hundreds of miles away. I do not remember what happened what happened next...because I was knocked unconcious. I found myself washed up onto a beach. There were other strange penguins waddling around, but they had Black Feet. They were curiously looking at me...and tried to talk to me in a different language. Penguin 1: Wie is jy? Me: What did you say? Penguin 2: Wat beteken "What did you say?" beteken? Penguin 1: Weet nie. Penguin 3: My nie. Hy is vreemd. Me: Am I going paranoid? Penguin 1 and 2 and 3: Wat? Penguin 4: Ek weet wat hy sê. Penguin 1 and 2 and 3: Goed. Kommunikeer met hom. Penguin 4: Wat jy sê. The penguin turned to Fisch and cleared his throat. Penguin 4: Hello penguin. Who are you? Me: Fisch. Penguin 4: Fisch? OK. My friends are having a problem with you-- they don't understand English. I do though. Me: OK. What are they speaking then? Penguin 4: Afrikaans. Me: Africans? Penguin 4: No. Afrikaans. Me: Afrikankan? Penguin 4: Afrikaans. Me: So it's Afrikaans. Penguin 4: Affirmative. Penguin 1: Goeie werk vir Joe. Penguin 2: Hy kommunikeer met die Engels sprekende pikkewyn in 'n vis kostuum. Penguin 3: Ek weet. The penguin Joe turned to the penguins. Joe: Dankie julle almal. Ek waardeer die cheers. Veral van Bob. Joe turned to Fisch. Penguin 2 Bob: Hy het my geroep. Ek is nou gelukkig. Me:"Who are you, and Where am I?" Penguin 4:"We are 'Boer Penguins', a group that migrated from Batavia to form our own Country, here in South Africa." Me:"SOUTH AFRICA??? You mean we are on Human territory?" Penguin 4:"That's Right! Africa does have humans on it, but it doesn't have as much humans compared to other continents." Me:"I....I...don't know what to say. I wasn't planning to go to South Africa. I was taking a boat to Switzerland, until a storm knocked my overboard." Penguin 4:"Um....Switzerland? Don't you mean Swaziland?" Me:"No, not that place...That's an African Country. I am talking about Switzerland, a European Country." Penguin 4:"Oh! Well, You are far from that place!" Me:"How far?" Penguin 4:"Several Thousand Miles." My heart was downcast, knowing that my journey was a bigger burden than I thought. The world was a bigger place after all...but that didn't stop my drive to reach 'The Homeland'. Me:"I must go north. It was nice meeting you!" I tried to go off into the north...but the penguin stopped me. Penguin 4:"STOP! What are you thinking? You are going into human territory!" Me:"I must go through it to get to my destination." Penguin 4:"Noooo! Humans are Dangerous Creatures that should not be messed with!" Me:"Phooey! I'll be fine." I scoffed off away from those penguins, and then I had my first glimpse of the Humans. They were already standing there, watching other penguins waddling around...and they were like no other human I have seen before. I have seen pictures of regular humans like Mr. Bean and Mr. Lolabola, but nothing prepared me for what I saw, for these humans appeared to be a different kind of human, a Dark Skinned human....something that I have only heard in myths. Later in my life did I really find out what they were really called - "Black People". These "Black People" seemed to be the majority of the groups that were observing Penguins. I dared not to disturb them, and I was able to slip past them. Then, I saw a piece of paper on the floor. It turned out to be a map of South Africa, indicating now that I was near a city known as "Cape Town". I decided first that Cape Town might have an airport...and maybe I could also buy a cape. Before I could go any further, I heard a familiar voice. "Fisxh! You have followed me Here!" "Well, you never did. You are a bad excuse for a bad guy." I ran away from that annoying X Body. While on the run I saw a pick up truck, and I decided to jump into the back. Luckily for me, the car's owner already started the car and headed toward Cape Town with me in the back and Fisxh left behind. I did not expect Cape Town not to have capes when I go there, and they didn't. However, there was one thing that was going on there, a soccer championship. The humans called it the "FIFA World Cup", and was when human teams from around the world would meet in one place to compete against each other to see who would become the World Champion. It just so happened that Cape Town was one of the cities hosting the games, and I tried to see it for myself. I took my seat a couple rows away from the Game. There were a countless amount of humans attending the game, whom many of them were blowing obnoxious horns that hurt my ears. The Horns got annoying after a while, but the game was really interesting, and I even bought a Vuvuzela (The obnoxious horn) as a memory trinket even though I didn't like them much. I decided to head north to continue my quest to Switzerland. Chapter 5:Catching Up With the Zeppelin Swiss Ninja was sipping a cup of tea with Austin8310 in his Garden at the Keukenhof Castle. Bellina and Jessica were playing nearby. Suddenly, a Snoss Secret Agent came running to Swiss with a message. Snoss Agent:"I Have news, sir." Swiss:"What? Aren't you supposed to be in East Pengolia? I thought nothing happened there much." Snoss Agent:"Something did happen there. I saw Corai and Jock Hochstadt go onto a Zeppelin, and where heading toward South Africa!" Austin:"That's where Fisch is, right?" Swiss:"We are going to find Fisch before they do." Austin:"Seriously? You still aren't over that?" Swiss:"No, I never will. I have a private Jet that we can take." Austin:"A Jet? You're kidding, right? We won't be able to catch up to them in time...." Swiss:"This isn't just any ordinary jet....this is my personal Jumbo Jet....Pacifica 1!" Austin:"The Legendary Snowing 747? Wow." Swiss:"Yup. Get your stuff because we are leaving now." Austin:"YES SIR!" Swiss:"You know you really don't have to do that?" By the time he had said that, Austin was already packing. ---- Meanwhile, the gang were still in the zeppelin as it flew off USA territory. Akbaboy looked at the sea. Akbaboy: Guys . . . are you sure we should be doing this? It's looks risky and it may cause a crime. Piper: Relax. It's nothin'. Mabel was still screaming and struggling in the closet. Akbaboy: She is still doing that? Been 2 hours of it already. Jock: Yeah. Jock went to the closet and opened it. Mabel: Finally, you twerp! Jock: Stop screaming! Jeez . . . Jock shoved Mabel back in and they continued talking. Jock: You think she'll shut up? Akbaboy: Nah. She's Mabel. She's problem yelling Unicode right now. Corai: Yeah. 5 hours later, Akbaboy has already fell asleep. Akbaboy: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz . . . Corai: 0_o. Will he ever stop snoring, Jock? Jock: Dunno. Piper: Hey guys. We're almost at South Africa. Corai: I could feel it. Soooo hot. Piper: AKBABOY! Akbaboy: ZzZzZZZZZZ . . . wha?!? Piper: Good. We're almost arriving at South Africa. Akbaboy: Really? It's still pretty cold. I heard that place is hot, hot, hot like fire! Jock: It's probably hotter than Switzerland. Akbaboy: It IS hotter! Corai: Heehee. Jock: >_> Piper:Good thing it's winter on this side of the hemisphere. ---- Meanwhile, the Snowing 747 was taxiing down Runway 3L at Zurich Airport. SN: Austin. Electronic devices away until the stewardess says so. Austin: Fine.. Austin:When do I get a decent meal here? SN: A few minutes maybe 20. We have a choice of Alfredo Pasta or Steamed Fish with Salad. Austin:I want something from McDoodles, please! SN: Do not question my meal choices, as I am the Kaiser of Snowzerland, which is way better than you. Austin: Aww.. SN: It's either that or these marbles, that Bellina was playing with two hours ago.. Austin: I'll eat your "Alfredo Pasta", whatever you call it. Austin: This plane is fast. Real fast. SN: I know. I picked it because I am Snowzerland's kaiser and I'm better than you! Austin: You don't have to act like that you know. SN: Don't question my methods! Soon, the Seatbelt sign flashed on and off and on and off. The phone next to Swiss Ninja rang SN: Yes? Captain Kelly? Pilot: There seems to be a problem. There has been a recent "super lame Kerbpuff attack" on the plane. SN: By who? Pilot: Some strange blue penguin with a propeller cap wi-- SN: CURSE YOU FOR THE THIRD TIME EXPLORER FREDDELL ANTICS! ---- Dave walked into the zeppelin cockpit with the DNA tracker. Piper:"Anything new?" Dave:"Fisch has already gone inland..." Piper:"He can't be too far. We are flying over Cape Town currently." Dave:"Fisch washed ashore near this city. He washed up on a beach known as 'Pebbly Beach'." Piper began to decend the zeppelin. The Zeppelin finally landed on the beach visited by Fisch not too long ago. The Four Boer Penguins look curiously at the strange metallic contraption. Dave:"Hello, there!" Penguin 4:"Hello!" Dave:"Have you seen a Penguin in a fish costume just recently?" Penguin 4:"Yes, we did. His name is Fisch, right?" Dave:"Where did He go?" Penguin 4:"If I were you, I wouldn't bother. That crazy penguin went off into the Human World. He said he wanted to go to some place called 'Switzerland'." Explorer:"Fisch must have been sitting in the sun too long..." Piper:"Thank you for the info. Let's get back into the zeppelin." Everyone went back into the Zeppelin and took off once again. Dave:"The Tracker Indicates that we go north." Piper:"We can't go too north. We are running out of fuel." Dave:"There's probably a city that we can stop at..." Explorer:"No. We can't interfere with humans...and there aren't a lot of cities." Dave:"What? Explorer, don't be such a bore. Contact with humans isn't so bad....what's the worst that could happen?" Explorer looked at him angrily. Dave:"Nevermind...." Chapter 6: Category:Stories Category:Quests